Running Away
by Aira Silver
Summary: Summary: A woman comes to San Francisco running from her past. But it catches up with her and she once again runs. This time from her future. (If you have a better title please let me know.) I do not own Charmed, just my own characters.
1. Prologue and The Photo

AN: Okay, this is going to be kind of weird. It's just something that came to mind. I hope it will work out okay. Flames are okay, as long as they aren't hurting/criticizing. They just let writers do better. At least I think so.  
  
Summary: A woman comes to San Francisco running from her past. But it catches up with her and she once again runs. This time from her future.  
  
Prologue:  
Silently packing the last of her things she picked up her bags and her purse. Listening she sighed in relief before slipping downstairs. Once more she listened then left the house. She quickly walked to the corner and the taxi waiting, not once looking back.  
Vowing never to come back she stepped into the taxi. Out of her past and into her future.  
  
Chapter One:  
Waking up once again in the middle of the night Carina breathed heavily, trying to calm down. Running a hand through her hair Carina swore under her breath. Glancing at the clock Carina climbed out of bed and went into her small kitchen. Turning on the light she made a cup of tea to try and calm her nerves.  
Sitting down she closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. After a bit Carina opened her eyes not at all better. Finishing the tea Carina went to start her day. She kept quiet as she could be, knowing that the neighbors wouldn't like being woken up at two in the morning. By the time it was seven Carina had drank three cups of tea and was working on her first cup of coffee.  
Grabbing her bag Carina headed out to her jeep, yawning even as she locked the door. Getting in and starting it up she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Popping in Good Charlotte she hummed along to keep awake.  
Pulling into Hurtz parking lot Carina walked inside finishing her cup of coffee. Waving a greeting to Steve Carina slipped into her office. She got to work on the files on her desk as the rest of the crew came in. Lisa greeted Carina before going to her desk to start her own day.  
Three hours later Lisa came inside followed by a woman. Placing the file she was reading down the brown haired young woman stood. Greeting them with a smile, Carina introduced herself. "Carina Hurtz. Nice to meet you Miss..."  
"Halliwell. Paige Halliwell. I hope I'm not interrupting you too much."  
"No, you're not." Carina waved Paige to a seat as Lisa slipped out of the room. "What can I help you with?"  
Paige handed Carina a picture as she explained. "I was wondering if you could make a beautiful frame around this. It's a gift for a sister."  
Glancing at the photo Carina felt her breath catch. A man with beautiful green eyes was standing beside a woman who looked to be his mother. Which probably wasn't true since the woman looked like she was in her early thirties while the man looked to be about twenty. In the woman's arms was a baby boy grinning up at the man who was smiling at the baby. The woman herself was watching this display with a grin. A little ways off stood another man, whose face also showed a smile as he looked at the family.  
"Would you like us to move the man on the edge closer to the others? He seems as if he belongs with them." Carina finally looked at Paige, her eyes flashing with some kind of emotion.  
"He does and that be great." Paige answered wondering what the emotion was that Carina was showing.  
Carina nodded, her eyes clearing of any emotion. They talked a bit more how to change the photo around and what frame would look best. By the time Paige had left Carina had done a short sketch, which Paige had agreed with. Carina had told her the company would drop it off but Paige had protested. Rolling her eyes the brown haired woman told the older that it wasn't a problem. Carina drove past the house on the way to her apartment. Paige had finally agreed and went to pay but Carina shook her head. Telling her it was free she let Paige out. The youngest Halliwell had vowed to pay Carina back somehow.  
By the time Carina left Hurtz Photo and Finish shop it was seven o'clock that night. Locking up she drove to the Halliwells house the finish photo and the original in a bag on the passenger's seat. Taking them carefully she walked up the steps, her car still running. Ringing the doorbell Carina smiled as she heard Paige shout that she got the door.  
Opening the door Paige's eyes lit up upon seeing Carina. "Hey! Come on in."  
"I can't stay long. My car's running but I wanted to drop these off since we finished them." Carina explained as she refused to come inside the house.  
"Here. I'll take and you go turn off your car. We're just about to eat. Come join us." Paige shooed Carina down the steps as she took the bag. Turning off the jeep Carina came back to the porch and followed Paige inside. Paige led her to the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting along with two others. "Hey guys. I hope you don't mind but I invited my friend Carina to eat with us." Paige explained as she nodded to Carina who smiled shyly.  
"That's fine Paige. Nice to meet you Carina. I'm Piper the oldest Halliwell sister. This is Leo, my ex-husband, Chris Perry, Phoebe the middle Halliwell sister, Leo's and my son Wyatt Halliwell, and our friends Darryl and Sheila Morris." Piper introduced everyone with an encouraging smile.  
Phoebe waved before going into the kitchen to get another plate. Paige placed Carina beside Chris, smiling innocently at his glare. Carina sighed, inwardly cursing herself for letting Paige see her emotions from earlier. Paige took Carina's purse as the younger woman caught her eye. Once again smiling innocently Paige sat down giggling quietly at Carina's small groan.  
Coming back in Phoebe glanced at Carina, hearing the groan. "Don't ask. Just your sister probably being her normal self." Carina answered to Phoebe's look.  
"You're right about that." Piper agreed, seeing the arrangement.  
Paige shrugged making Piper shoot Paige a look. Ignoring her older sister Paige passed a bowl of rice to Carina. They ate, Carina listening to the family and friends talk about their day. Noticing that they were trying to hide something Carina ignored it; having her own secrets she knew it was best not to say anything. Chris was teased about a girl as he protested loudly. Carina sighed as she heard this, her own past coming to mind.  
She was brought back to the present by Chris' touch. Both of them jumped lightly as electricity seemed to flow between their skins. "Sorry." Chris mumbled, face red. "Paige wants to ask you something."  
Carina turned to Paige, wanting Chris to touch her again but knowing that wouldn't happen. Paige noticed the longing on Carina's face but decided not to ask. "Why won't you let me pay for it? I don't like having you say it was free."  
"I do this for everyone. It keeps them coming back. I learned it would bring back the people I want not the people who want everything free. Plus, if it's not what they like I do it again and it won't cost them a dime. Whether it's the first time or the second or third time." Carina shrugged.  
"What are you talking about Paige?" Darryl asked curiously.  
Pulling a box from the bag she had beside her Paige handed it to Piper. "Here, it's something I think you'll love. It's for Leo, Chris, and Wyatt also but mostly you."  
Opening the box Piper saw the original photo on top. Moving it to the table she gasped as she lifted the new photo out. A silver frame with the charmed logo surrounded it, highlighting the people in the picture. Carina had left everything the same except for the fact she had lightened the room and one other detail. Leo was now behind Chris, the same smile on his face as he observed his family. "It's beautiful. Thank you Paige." Piper handed the photo to Leo who looked at it before sending it around.  
  
Carina handed it to Chris without looking at it since she had worked on it for hours. Paige turned to Carina, a smile lighting up her face. "Since she loves it what can I do to thank you? And don't say nothing. You deserve it for dropping everything just to help me out."  
"Just come back. That's all I ask." Glancing at the time, Carina stood. "I'm sorry but I nee to head home. Thank you for the supper Piper and for inviting me Paige."  
"Anytime. Want me to see you out?" Piper offered.  
"We'll see her out. We need to get back so the sitter can go home. We'll see you guys later." Sheila smiled as she and Darryl stood also.  
Saying goodbye once again the couple and Carina walked out of the house and headed home. They left the family comparing the new picture to the old and laughing at the memories they brought to mind. 


	2. Dinner, Family, and the beginning of the...

Chapter Two:  
  
Knocking on the door Chris shifted nervously. A few seconds later Carina opened the door a smile of welcoming on her face. Chris took one look at her and felt his jaw drop. Seeing this the twenty year old blushed lightly. "Hey, if it's not alright I can go put something else on."  
"No, no it's fine. Just surprised me at how gorgeous you look. By the way these are for you." Chris pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Carina.  
Taking them Carina opened the door to allow Chris to come inside. He stayed in the hallway as Carina went to put the roses in a vase. When she came back they left the apartment and headed toward the jeep Piper had graciously allowed Chris to use for the night.  
Driving and pulling into the parking lot of The Silver Swan they walked inside. Chris gave the host his name who led them to a secluded table. Seating them he got their drinks and went on his way, allowing the couple to look over the menus for a couple of minutes until their waiter came over. The waiter came over and they ordered. As the couple waited for their food they talked. Chris told Carina about his life and Carina told Chris about her move to San Francisco. She didn't explain why and Chris didn't ask just as Carina didn't when he changed the subject about Wyatt really fast.  
After eating the couple drove to P3 where they met up with the sisters and Leo. Wyatt was being watched by the elf nanny along with Sheila and Darryl's children. Coming back from dancing Sheila greeted Carina with a hug. Darryl nodded to Chris before sitting down at the wrap around couch. Carina sat down with Chris beside her as Paige went to get fresh drinks, Richard helping.  
They all sat down to talk, drink, and listen to Evanescence sing "Immortal". Carina listened to the words trying not to let it show how much they affected her. Closing her eyes at the chorus Carina allowed a tear to fall not knowing that Paige had seen it. As it fell it started to glow until Carina was glowing all over her body. Paige gasped making everyone else turn to look at Carina. "Wow." Phoebe whispered, staring intently at Carina.  
Opening her eyes Carina glanced down. Seeing herself glowing she muttered a curse under her breath and wiped away the tear. As soon as it left she stopped glowing but Carina knew that it was to late. Because of it her past was going to catch up with her soon and then she have to run again. She didn't want to but it was for the Halliwells and her other friends safety.  
It wasn't until two days later that someone from her past showed up, her best friend to be exact. Without knocking he walked into Carina's office ignoring Lisa's protests. Looking up Carina groaned at the sight of him. Smirking he closed the door and leaned against it. "Hey Cari. How's it going sweetheart?" "What do you want Terous?" Carina growled darkly. "I just came to say hi. The spell you used to block us was good but not good enough. Your tear led us straight here." Terous explained. "Where's Davis and Fa...I mean Tamious?" Carina sighed. "At your apartment waiting for us. I suggest you come quietly. You don't want to upset your employees by making me drain you of your powers now do you?" Terous held out his hand. Carina stood and took it. Flinging the door open with a small wind Terous walked outside with Carina. They headed into an alley where Terous shimmered out with Carina holding onto him tightly. They appeared in front of Carina's door. Before she could open it the door opened to show Davis and Tamious. Once inside Carina locked it with a wave of her hand, showing off her own powers. Turning to the three demons in front of her the witch raised a brow. "So what do you three actually want? I want to get this over with so I can go back to my normal life." "Normal? The people you're hanging out with are the charmed ones. If they get wind that we are here they'll come after us because their whitelighter thinks we're after the child. Which we aren't." Tamious snapped. "They won't. I haven't told them anything and I'm not going to. Now what do you guys want?" Carina headed toward the kitchen. The three demons followed. Carina got out some tools and started to make spaghetti as Davis set the table. Terous explained as Tamious got himself some coffee. "You need to come back home. Marquis is about to take over the company your mother made. He also threatened to hunt you down and kill you." "Be glad that he isn't toned into your powers like we are." Davis pointed out. "Otherwise you have a whole host of demons after you." "Well what do you want me to do? I can't go back because I promised myself I wouldn't. Plus, if I show up Marquis will kill me you said. I could get the charmed ones help." "No!" Davis shouted. "They'll kill us when your back is turned." "No they won't. Come on. I have an idea. It's risky but this is the only thing I got since I can't tell Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." "Where are we going?" Terous asked as they finished eating and cleaned up. "The underworld." Carina answered before allowing her stepfather to shimmer out with her. Meanwhile over at the Halliwell Mansion Paige finished with a demon before turning to her sisters and Chris. Leo had left after a week, since his vacation was finished. Phoebe was getting her wound bound by Chris as Piper held Wyatt, soothing him quietly. "Wonder what that was about. We never had demons attack and then disappear without saying anything." Phoebe commented. Leo came orbing down just as she finished saying this. "We got a problem. The underworld is getting ready for war. A witch is down there and the Elders have no clue why. They want you all to go down there and get her out. But be careful. There are three Upper Level demons with her." The sisters glanced at each other then nodded. Piper handed Wyatt to Leo who kissed her before once again orbing. Taking his mother and Paige taking Phoebe Chris orbed down to the underworld. Paige and Phoebe orbed in a few seconds later. What they saw had their jaws dropping. The underworld was in an uproar. Weapons and potions were selling and getting prepared all over the place. Not one demon noticed the charmed ones and Chris as they walked along. Coming to a crowd they pushed forward and came to a stop. Carina was facing off against a lower level demon. Bets were flying all over the place but she ignored them. Twirling his dagger above his head the demon attacked. Dodging it Carina did a spin kick making the demon fly over to a wall. Jumping to his feet the demon flung his dagger at Carina only to have it come flying back at him. The dagger buried itself in his heart making him stare at Carina before he disintegrated. A low whistle was heard before Tamious, Davis, and Terous walked into view. "You've been practicing I see." Tamious commented. "Course. I had some great teachers. How are the preparations coming along?" "Good. I still can't believe my best friend is well known down here. After you ran out on us I thought for sure you want nothing to do with any demons ever." Terous shook his head in silent shock. "Be glad you weren't around when we where younger then. Cari had everyone from witches, wizards, demons, and other creatures doing her bidding. Granted most of them were male but still. She had a way with every magical being by just smiling. Still have it I see." Davis smirked at Carina who rolled her eyes. "So the males seem to flock to me. So what? I did get us to safety ya know. And it's a lot safer then the Halliwell Manor since two of Marquis' demons just attacked there. Hey Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Chris. What are you guys doing here and how much did you here?" "Enough." Piper answered. "Leo said that the underworld was preparing for war. Looks like he wasn't wrong." "When exactly were you going to tell us that you were a demon?" Phoebe asked darkly. "Never and I only have a stepbrother and step father. Plus, a best friend who's a demon but I'm full witch as was my parents. And before you ask I wasn't going to tell you because it was my past. Which caught up with me. Incoming." Carina answered calmly. Marquis and his minions shimmered in and pulled out their weapons. "Hello Carina or should I say bye bye." Marquis drawled walking forward by himself. "You wish." Carina spoke slipping into a defense position. Davis stepped up with Carina followed by his father and Terous. The silent question was answered, as Marquis' demons got ready to attack. The underworld, the Halliwells, and the world held its breath for a second before the battle between the Hurtz and Marquis and his demons started. 


	3. End and a new beginningMaybe

Author's Note: I kept for getting to do this before so I put it on my profile but I'll do it here also. I don't owned Charmed, just my own characters and plot. Please review and thank you Piper&Leo4ever for the review. Please update Please Give Me Another Chance soon. That's my favorite out of your stories though I love them all! ~Jessi  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Standing silently on a cliff Carina didn't glance behind her when Terous shimmered in. "Carina, come home. You can't keep hiding forever. Davis and Tamious are worried about you."  
"So? They should go back to the underworld. I'm not coming back home anytime soon. Especially not to see Chris."  
"I thought you were in love with him. What happened to make you afraid to see Chris again?"  
"The look he had on his face after I killed Marquis." Carina answered shortly.  
Terous winced at the coldness in Carina's voice. "It changed as soon as you ran. He wanted to go after you but Tamious told him to give you time."  
Carina laughed harshly. "Yeah right." She muttered remembering the battle and her worst nightmare since her mother died in front of her by a demon that Tamious killed right after Niteskyes death.  
  
ï«ï Flashback, Two months ago ï«  
Marquis was the first to attack. Instead of going toward any of the males or Carina he ran toward Piper. Getting in between them, Carina used her TK against him. Marquis dodged the attack then threw one of his own. Carina deflected it to another demon that was near Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Terous killed one as Chris orbed away with his mother. Phoebe and Paige followed to safety where they watched the battle.  
Lifting her hand Carina silently called a sword into it. Marquis called his own sword before swinging it at the brown haired woman who deflected it. Steel crashed against steel as they fought. Tamious, Terous, and Davis quickly disposed of the demons that came with Marquis. The ones not taken care of by them were killed by other demons.  
Though she wasn't a demon Carina was taken to be one. Since she was related to three Upper Level demons she was left alone whenever she came down to the underworld. Because of her ability to get anyone to her side if she smiled Carina had a large group of demon followers. Followers who do anything including killing their own kind for her.  
The crowd watched silently as Carina and Marquis fought along the circle the demons had made. Whenever Marquis got to close to the Halliwells Carina attacked harder pulling him away from them. Finally Marquis made what he thought would be the last blow. He was wrong.  
Yanking the sword out of her side Carina brought it down against her knee and broke it in half. Standing she pushed her own sword into Marquis' black heart and yanked it out. Marquis stared at her in surprise before he died.  
Lifting her head the first face she saw was Chris'. Seeing the look the fearful look on his face Carina turned and ran. She never saw it change to helplessness as Chris took a step toward her, hand out stretched.  
  
She ran and ran until she was hurting from pain. She hid in a hardly ever used cave for three days to heal and until she couldn't hear Chris' calls anymore. After Carina was certain he was gone for good she called Terous and asked him to shimmer her to the island Tamious owned. He did as she asked and left her alone, only appearing with news and trying to get Carina to come back to San Francisco. Carina refused each time and Terous was running out of options to get her home. ï«ï End Flashback ï«  
  
Terous sighed and tried once again to get Carina to come home with him. Refusing once more to leave Carina turned and headed toward the villa on the island. Terous waited until she left before shimmering out. Carina glanced behind her before she kept going. She never noticed that Chris and Davis appeared out of thin air before following Terous to San Francisco. The Halliwell Manor was brimming with activity when Chris and Davis orbed/shimmered in. Tamious glanced up from where he was going through one of the photo albums. "Hey, you guys are just in time. Go pack Chris; Terous said he'd thought it be a good idea for all of us to go to Carina if she won't come here. That way she has no place to run when you confront her." "I want to do it but I'm afraid she'll still run. You know she thinks I hate her." Chris dropped onto the sofa. "Well she won't this time. I'll do a spell to temporarily keep us all on the island. Carina won't be able to get off until she talks to you. Now, I suggest you hurry and go pack some clothes. I want to leave here in a hour." Tamious ordered. Chris orbed out and up to the bedroom the girls and Leo had given him. He found Piper in there packing a small bag for him. "Hey mom. You didn't need to do this." Chris spoke. "I wanted to. Besides Leo's, Wyatt's, and my bags are already done. Did you see Carina?" Piper closed the duffle and turned to her youngest son. Chris nodded and sat down heavily on his bed. Piper saw his expression and sat down beside him. Pulling him gently to her body Piper wrapped her arms around Chris. "I'm sorry honey. But she'll turn around. I promise." "I know that. It's just that ever since Bianca's death I haven't been into any girls. And then Carina shows up and I find myself falling fast for her. Faster then I did with Bianca. Plus, I have no clue why I'm like this. I want her to be safe and with me. Only me." Chris admitted. Piper nodded in understanding and mother and son sat in silence for a few minutes. Leo orbed into the room holding Wyatt and smiled gently at his ex- wife and son. "We're ready." "Come on mom. I want you, Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and dad to see the island. It's gorgeous." Chris grinned. "I'm sure it is." Piper replied before allowing Chris to orb himself and her down to the living room as Leo followed with the bag and Wyatt still in his arms. Downstairs they all gathered together. Once Tamious was sure everyone was ready he and Davis took the bags and shimmered to the island. Terous told the rest of the group to grab hands before he shimmered them all after Tamious and Davis. The house was left silent and alone, a protective spell around it so no demon could get in to destroy it while the Halliwells were away. The group got to the island and the ones who were had never been there before felt their mouths drop at the site. The sun was shining directly on the island giving it this golden glow. A huge villa was sitting on top of the only high hill on the island. It was a silver color with black outlining some of it, like the windows and doors. The whole island was either covered in perfect green grass or covered in sand. Walking up closer to the villa Piper was the first to notice Carina. The young woman on her knees in front of a bunch of flowers while a young demon woman stood waiting patiently behind her. Noticing the group the demon woman stepped in front of her mistress. "Why are the charmed ones here?" she demanded at Tamious. Carina got to her feet and paled when she saw who the demon was talking to. "I'm out of here." She announced, turning and walking quickly away. "Carina, wait. They're here at my invitation. Nothing more." Tamious quickly spoke. Chris, his mother, father, and aunts exchanged surprised looks but didn't correct their demon friend. Carina looked at her stepfather for a minute, shook her head like she didn't believe him, and headed into the villa. Davis sighed and looked at the demon protecting his stepsister. "What did you say to make her not believe us Akida?" "Just that she was correct in leaving before she got hurt." "She ran away, Carina didn't even let me explain." Chris protested. "She ran because she saw your fear. Granted I saw your helplessness but Carina was correct in leaving. It saved her from getting hurt like before with Marquis." Akida spoke before walking into the villa after Carina. Tamious sighed and led the way inside after his stepdaughter and her servant. The group followed and found themselves led to their rooms by a couple of demons. Chris found out his room was beside Carina's because Akida was just coming out of it. Akida glared at him before keeping on her way to the living room. Carina joined the group a half-hour later. Dressed in a pair of light blue shorts and a sky blue tank top, Carina sat down beside Terous and Davis. Tamious handed her a cup, which she quickly downed without looking at it. "A potion to keep her powers under control." Terous explained at the charmed ones, Leo, and Chris' look. "Under control? Why does she need to do that? It doesn't make sense." Paige commented. "My powers fly out of control whenever I'm in a bad mood or I'm on the island. Papa had a demon brewer make the potion so that I could be free when I'm here and not have to worry about them all the time. Anything else you like to know while I'm here?" "How did you meet Tamious, Terous, and David? And what are your powers exactly?" Leo asked, from where he was sitting comfortably beside Piper. Carina closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened them she sighed. "I'll need to start at the beginning then but I'll skip some parts so we aren't here all night."  
  
ï¦Flashback; Carina's third birthdayï¦ Jumping onto Niteskyes lap a child with brown hair smiled up at her mother. "When he coming Moma? When he coming?" "Soon sweetheart, soon. He just got off work a few minutes ago." Niteskyes laughed softly. "Now, want him now!" Carina ordered. The front door opened and a male voice rang throughout the house and into the living room. "Niteskyes, Rina? I'm home." "Daddy!" Carina shouted, dropping off her mother's lap and running into the hall. Niteskyes followed and waited to greet her husband until he had picked up Carina. Aaron had just kissed his wife when a trio of demons orbed in. Quickly Aaron handed Carina to Niteskyes and ordered her to hide. Niteskyes ran to hide with Carina, leaving Aaron to fight the demons alone. One of the demons laughed when he saw Aaron getting ready to battle them alone. "You can try to fight us but you will die, MacLogin. Once we kill you, your wife and daughter will be next. We wouldn't want them coming after us for revenge because we killed you." "You're not going to touch them." Aaron growled, as Niteskyes and Carina listened in. "I'll make sure of that by taking you to hell with me!" That was the last time Carina ever heard her father speak again. Niteskyes ran with Carina as the sounds of battle were heard behind them. No one told them what happened until years later. Aaron had made good of his promise and took the demons to hell with him so that they never hurt his family again.  
  
Carina's fifth birthday and Davis' seventh; Two children ran into the house followed by their parents. The male watched proudly as his son stopped to help his stepsister up the steps so she could go to her room to put her things away that she had gotten at the zoo. Most of them were gifts that Davis had won for Carina. Carina had (with her stepfather's, Tamious) help got Davis a goldfish which he put away after making sure Carina was fine. Downstairs Niteskyes started supper while Tamious read the paper and waited for the children to join him and Niteskyes.  
  
Ten years later; Niteskyes came into the house and heard a scream. Racing into the living room she shot her power at the demon standing with Davis trying to break free of his chokehold. The demon deflected the powers and turned to Niteskyes, dropping Davis. Dogging the demon's attack Niteskyes attacked again. This went back and forth until the demon finally thrust his asthma into Niteskyes stomach. Tamious came in just in time to see his wife of fifteen years fall to the ground dead, a demon turning to face the kids. Tamious pulled his full power into himself and then shot it at the demon. With seventeen-year-old Davis shielding a fifteen-year-old Carina from the horrors Tamious blasted the demon into pieces. Carina who was peeking behind Davis found out then just who exactly her stepfather was and how deadly he was. Two days later the siblings found themselves in the underworld. It was there that they ran (literally) into Terous and became good friends with him. It was also in the underworld that Carina's powers first developed fully. She had the power to command whomever she wanted, levitation, freezing, Tk, and found out how deadly her main power, control over the elements, was. Marquis was soon brought into the family's life and joined them when they moved back to the surface and LA. It was because of Marquis that Carina had run in the first place and vowed never to go back to LA. ï¦End Flashbackï¦  
  
It was silent for a few minutes before Tamious stood and led everyone to the dining room. They sat down to eat and as they were eating Leo asked some questions that Davis answered, allowing Carina to eat and think in silence. No one bothered her until dessert came. Terous finished eating and when Carina was done asked her to take a walk with him. Carina agreed and followed him out, glancing back once to meet Chris' gaze. Chris waited until they had been gone for a few minutes before excusing himself onto the flat roof. He found the best friends walking in the garden Tamious had made especially for Carina. Sitting on the side, Chris watched the couple so intently he never noticed Davis and Akida joining him until they sat down beside him. It was silent for a bit before Chris finally broke it, jealousy showing itself in his voice. "How can she trust him so much even after he betrayed her trust? I want, I wish she trust me like she does him." "You have to understand Chris. Rina was hurt before, by Marquis, so she's venerable about her heart. Terous is her best friend and that's it. He has his own love while she has you in her heart." Davis explained. "Doesn't she understand I went through almost exactly the same thing? After Bianca died I hardened my heart so no one could get in. But after meeting Carina she broke it down. I do anything, including die for her. I don't want her with any guys except me; I want to be there for her always, protecting her. I don't want her to have to always look out for herself. I want to do that for her." Chris spoke, his voice breaking with each word. "Then why did you have fear on your face after I turned to you from killing Marquis?" a soft voice questioned. Chris turned to see Carina standing behind him. They just stared at each other never noticing when Terous, Akida, and Davis disappeared. Finally Chris stood and walked over to Carina. Running a hand along her face he spoke, voice just as soft as Carina's had been. "I saw what happened to Bianca whenever she killed and I was afraid you become exactly like her. I know you're a witch and she was a demon but still... I was afraid that if you turned nothing would bring you back not even my love." "You could have told me this from the start. I was hurt and might have fought you at first but I would have listened." Carina whispered, turning to watch the sky. "I know. Please, give me another chance." Chris pleaded. "I'll try but I won't promise anything. I don't want to get hurt again." Carina turned to face Chris. Chris took a step forward and pulled her into his arms. "You won't, I promise. I only want to protect you and love you. I promise never to lie to you or keep things to myself again. Is that good enough for you?" Chris looked down at Carina, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight. "It's a start." Carina answered before pulling Chris into a kiss.  
  
AN: Well that's it. Please tell me what you think and once again I don't own Charmed. Just my characters and plot. 


End file.
